There exists a high demand to produce para-xylene and terephthalic acid from renewable biomass resources for use in the manufacture of clothing and plastics. Terephthalic acid is a precursor of polyethylene terephthalate (PET), which may be used to manufacture polyester fabrics. Terephthalic acid may be produced by oxidation of para-xylene. Commercial production of para-xylene is typically accomplished by catalytic reforming of petroleum derivatives; however, the use of petroleum-based feedstocks to commercially produce para-xylene (and hence terephthalic acid) generates greenhouse gas emissions and perpetuates reliance on petroleum resources. Alternative methods to produce para-xylene from renewable biomass resources have been under investigation. Biomass containing cellulose and/or hemicellulose can be converted into DMF. Then, DMF may be converted into para-xylene by cycloaddition of ethylene. Specifically, DMF and ethylene may be reacted in the presence of activated carbon to produce para-xylene; however, this reaction produce para-xylene in low yields, making these conditions commercially impracticable. Thus, what is needed in the art is a method to produce para-xylene and terephthalic acid in higher yields.